Maldiciòn de la luna
by Annya kirklant
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te ves sola en este mundo? ¿Serias capaz de convertirte en un demonio para proteger lo unico que te queda ? ¿Aceptarias ser una asesina


**Aquí traigo un fic que se me ocurrio la otra vez cuando estaba en clase de Historia la verdad es que en plena clase grite – ¡ Tengo una idea ! y la profe me saco fuera n.n" pero en fin aquí esta su nombre es MALDICION DE LA LUNA**

**Trata sobre una pequeña que a una edad muy temprana lo pierde todo y aprendera que es la soledad como tambien conocera que cuando estas sola debes matar o morir para sobrevivir muy tragico pero tendra momentos para cada cosa .**

**Sin mas mi "intento de Fic"**

El sol se asomaba lentamente con calidez anunciando un nuevo dí rayos aun eran débiles pero lo suficiente fuertes como para poder colarse entre las cortinas .

La luz del sol apuntaba directo a una adormilada pequeña que al molestarla solo se escondió aun mas entre las cobijas, que de nada sirvió.

-¡Charlotee! Cariño es hora de levantarse -decía su madre-

-ronroneo- Mmmmm … Cinco minutitos mas mami …. -

-Vamos a llegar tarde al viaje cielo … ¿no queras enojar a papa verdad?- insistía la madre

La pequeña al oir esto , rodó por la cama enredándose en las sabanas y cayendo al suelo fugazmente para luego levantarse con la misma rapidez con el pelo alborotado y pijama mal colocado

-alzando los brazos grito-¡Ya me levante! - con una mano en las caderas y la otra apuntando alto dijo- !¡JA JA AHORA PAPÁ NOS LLEVA DE VACACIONES !

La madre de la pequeña resbalo por un momento tener a una "cajita de sorpresas " no era un trabajo fácil

-¡Mami , mami será mejor que nos preparemos para poder ir con papá a su gran viaje!

-suspiro- claro cielo pero primero la escuela vale -sonríe-.

La madre de Charlotee salio del cuarto tomada de la mano con la pequeña

ambas fueron a la habitación principal de la casa para poder empacar todas y cada una de sus pertenencias ,o mas bien mientras su madre empacaba Charlotee se dedicaba a desordenar las camas dando saltos de aquí para haya.

-Charlotee , ve a prepararte de acuerdo no queremos llegar tarde al viaje con papá

-salió de la nada-¡Mami , ya estoy lista !

-Bien espera me afuera ya salgo y nos vamos

-¡Siiiii!

El viaje en coche era lento, el sol iba escondiendo se poco a poco dando paso a un manto azul que era iluminado por la cálida luz de la luna Charlotee miraba por la ventanilla trasera del auto el paisaje, los árboles eran bañados por un pálido brillo lunar misterioso y envolvente cuando sus ojos se posaron en una figura.

Completamente negra , no pudo distinguir sus facciones parecía no tener rostro cuando una mueca macabra salió de sus labios y empezaba a correr a gran velocidad para alcanzar el vehículo .

Charlotee quedo atónica , aquella "cosa" cada vez estaba mas cerca mas y mas , casi podía tocar el auto cuando en un parpadeo de la niña había desaparecido por lo que suspiro pesadamente

El coche seguía en marcha y la pequeña lo único que podía hacer era tragar duro , sintió un escalofrío como si algo malo estuviese por pasar y un sentimiento de miedo invadió su ser. Cuando trato de girar su cabeza en busca de la mirada de su madre algo malo había ocurrido :

Una parada en seco hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al asiento. Intento levantarse pero era tarde el automóvil perdió el equilibrio y empezó a girar descontrolada mente hasta chocar contra un gran roble que estaba cerca a la carretera.

Charlotee POV

Grite y grite hasta que no pude mas, sentí el aire abandonarme por un momento ,sentía como todo mi mundo se desvanecía temí por la vida de mi madre intente mirarla pero lo que vi hizo que me horrorizara a un mas ..

** "Allí estaba... MUERTA..."**

¿Como lo sabía ? No hace falta que me acercase su brazo la delataba estaba ubicado a un lado inmóvil, sin vida surcado por sangre como si de ríos se tratasen eso me lo dijo todo .

Lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos para caer al mundo , un mundo frío y desolado , seguía con la misma expresión de horror cuando volví a verlo aquella figura competa mente negra apreció nuevamente.

Estaba parada sobre el capo del coche por lo que me asuste aun mas , no tenía escapatoria empecé a mirar para ambos lados estaban cerrados . Cuando volví a mirar ya no estaba había vuelto a desaparecer , pero algo llamo mi atención la puerta del coche estaba abierta .

-suspiro- Debo ir pero... la pregunta es ¿Donde debo ir ?

-...Ven... ven con migo...

-¿Q-Quien eres?- busque al dueño de la voz al encontrarlo no pude evitar estremecerme . Era la sombra

-yo puedo eliminar tu soledad- decía con voz inocente - Solo pagaras un precio...

-Mi padre me buscara ya lo veras... el... el, me encontrara

-Claro, claro dime... ¿sabe alguien que estas aquí?

Agache la cabeza solo tenía cinco años , mi madre había muerto y mi padre no sabía donde estaba ¿que podía hacer?no tengo otra salida debía evitar vivir en las calles y tener un futuro incierto con esta cosa .

-Entonces... ¿aceptas?

-No, no iré contigo

En aquel momento formo una mueca , no estaba contenta , lo sabía y aun que su presencia era bastante amenazadora pero debía ser fuerte... o al menos intentarlo pero no podía era demasiado difícil no lograría seguir con esto debia encontar una solución rápida o estaria en problemas, serior problemas con esta cosa.

**Hasta aquí, ya descubrireis mas cosas y los chicos de diavolik loveers tardran un poco en salir pero tenedme paciencia porfaaa~ que soy una novata**

**Matta ne! ;)**


End file.
